Printers include those printers having a printer-controller application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) which includes a serial Flash memory control. A Flash memory module has Flash memory cells and a serial Flash interface operatively connected to the Flash memory cells. A transmission cable has separate transmission lines for a Flash clock, a Flash serial input, a Flash serial output, a Flash chip select, and a Flash reset signal. The transmission cable connects the serial Flash memory control of the printer-controller ASIC with the serial Flash interface of the Flash memory module. A Flash memory module is a type of erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM). EPROM memory modules (such as Flash memory modules) are nonvolatile computer memories which may have their programmed computer code erased, which are re-programmable, and which retain their programmed computer code when power is shut off to the computer or to the computer device (i.e., a device, such as a printer, which contains its own computer). EPROM memory modules are distinguished from ROM (read only memory) memory modules which cannot have their programmed computer code erased and which are not re-programmable, but which do retain their programmed computer code when power is shut off. By having the printer-controller ASIC set up (through its serial flash memory control) to communicate with a more costly Flash memory module, instead of set up (through a ROM memory control) to communicate with a less expensive ROM memory module, the programmed computer code can be changed during product development to correct programming errors found during printer testing, to update program capabilities before product introduction, etc.
What is needed is a memory module useful, for example, in a printer assembly, which may be employed, for example, in an improved method for storing computer code for a printer-controller ASIC of the printer assembly.